fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alba Scurra
|kanji = 白いピエロ|romaji = Shiroi Piero|title = Demon: *'"Peccatum's Eighth Angel"' (罪の第八天使, Tsumi no Dai Hachi Tenshi; lit. "Demon Angel of Misfortune") *'"Joker"' (ジョーカー, ''Jōkā) *'"Mephisto"' (メフィスト, Mefisuto) *'"The Ivory Clown"' (象牙のピエロ, Zōge no piero) Human: *'"Private Detective Alba"' (私立探偵アルバ, Shiritsu Tantei Aruba)|race = Demon/Human (Zef) Hybrid|birthday = ?|age = ?|gender = Male|height = ?|weight = ?|english = Human:Johnny Yong Bosch Demon:Mark Hamill|alignment = ?|status = Single|magic = Demon: *Malice Magic *Demon Magic *Space Magic *Darkness Magic Human: * *Territory *Time Magic *Fire Magic|family = Peccatum (Father; Creator) Savar (Uncle) Unnamed Mother (Human; Deceased)|marital status = Single|occupation = Detective and Private Investigator|previous occupation = Demon}}Alba Scurra (白いピエロ, Shiroi piero) is an ancient demon hailing from the deepest recesses of the Demon World, effectively making him a pure blood demonic being born with demon particles. As a pure blooded demon, he was created more than 1,000 years ago by the God of demons, Peccatum, officially recognized as Peccatum's Eighth Angel (罪の第八天使, Tsumi no Dai Hachi Tenshi; lit. "Demon Angel of Misfortune"), in charge of making deals with humans through a Faustian Bargains and contracts; Alba being the one who created this concept several hundreds of years ago under the name of Mephisto (メフィスト, Mefisuto). As a demon created by the God of demons, Alba has inherited several powerful aspects of his father, such as the use of Demon Magic and other magic arts and abilities that relate to demonic physiology, however, Alba was born from a human mother, making him half human; as a result, Alba tends to suffer from a serious case of duel personality disorder, sometimes turning human and other times reverting into a his demon form. These changes can occasionally be controlled at will if he focuses hard enough, the change between races transforms him into 100% the being he currently is, meaning that barriers used to keep demons out will not function against him while human and vice versa. Alba is also the nephew to the God of order, Savar. It wasn't until recently that Alba decided to quit his original purpose that his father set upon him, choosing to follow his own ambitions and desires, eventually choosing to become open his own law firm and become a private detective in the affairs of magical incidents around Earth Land, choosing to dedicate himself in helping others in order to make up for his past sins. Taking up residence in the country of Fiore, and residing in the capital city of Crocus, he is the owner of a small building located in the the lower quarters called Joker's Den (ジョーカーのデン, Jōkā no den), his personal law firm/bar. Even though he limits himself in the use of magic, Alba is without a doubt a powerful wizard in his own right, spending many years honing his use of magic and natural gifts, easily qualifying to the rank of a Guild Master if he ever wanted to join a guild, however, choosing to live a discrete life, he only carries with a him a simple 9mm Pistol using ordinary metal bullets while using ordinary magic to defend himself aside from calling upon his demonic powers to harm others. Appearance Demon As a demon, Alba's appearance appears truly frighting to look up close, resembling a clown or joker mixed with a white school uniform commonly found in a high school. His overall appearance consists of a white uniform shirt with long sleeves with several blue colored triangles running along his cuffs, and a chest pocket located on his left side. Below the pocket is a yellow badge with a tribal rose insignia written on it in blue, as well as possessing four blue buttons running down his chest. Around his neck as a long white collar with blue lining colored around the very top of it; Alba dons a pair of pure white gloves with the same symbol and insignia found on his chest engraved along the surface of his hand. Around the back of his shirt, is a small blue tail with a small boutique of blue flowers, appearing to be a type of ''Hydrangea macrophylla flower'', extending in the form of a demonic tail. Along with his pants, they also possesses a blue triangle shaped patterns running along the bottom, his shoes in particular are very uncommon compared to other attire, being pointy like jester shoes with blue undefooting and four yellow lines. Unusually, Alba is always seen carrying a yellow flower whenever he transforms. The most uncommon aspect of his attire is without a doubt his face and head attire. In terms of his facial appearance, he appears to look like a clown with the only problem being that he isn't wearing any make-up, as his skin is naturally white and devoid of any other dark colors. The only his left eye is visible, with his right eye covered by his head gear, a large wavy looking tear mark extends below his eye; Alba's natural eye color is a bright shade of green. His head gear is by far the most unusual thing about him, in terms of appearance, it is unlike anything found in Earth Land, truly the only one of it's kind to exist; it is large in size, covering most of his head with the exception of his face, it extends as far to his chin, creating a pointy length with four yellow lines found around his jaw line. Along the top of his head is a large square base where three extension are found, extending toward his back and sides, and at the center is an blue rose insignia with four green leafs pointing to the square's four sides. The overall design is yellow in color with blue decorations and triangle patterns making up most of the attire. At the end of each dangling extension are the same type of flowers found at the tip of his tail, blue Hydrangea macrophylla flowers. Human As a human, Alba's appearance is the total complete opposite of his demonic form's clothing, choice of attire, and overall color scheme. While human, Alba is a handsome young man with the appearance of a 20 year old, being rather tall in stature. He has brown hair that is neatly combed toward his right side, with a ducktail forming at the lower end of his head; along with his hair, he has long sideburns that extend halfway down his face. While human, his natural eye color go's from light blue eyes to dark brown eyes, making him look more ordinary by avoiding distinct eye colors. He has tanned skin and is always seen wearing a grey suit with a red collar shirt, grey tie and red sunglasses. He normally dons his business suit when out on jobs from his law firm, or interacting with wizards. The suit is consists of a grey jacket and trousers with three black buttons located on his right side and a breast pocket located on his left side. Underneath his jacket lies a red under shirt tied with a black tie around his collar, he also wears a black belt with a metal buckle attached at the center. His most notable feature are his red glasses that he always wears, with red lenses and an overall color scheme of grey. Personality Demon Human History Equipment Mask Mask of Innocent Sin '(無実の罪のマスク, ''Mujitsu no Tsumi no Masuku; lit. "God Mask of Eternal Punishment"): Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Prowess '''Immeasurable Strength: Immense Durability: Immeasurable Speed: Immeasurable Speed: Other Abilities Special Abilities Black Clown Black Clown Mode (黒い道化師モード, Kuroi Dōkeshi Mōdo; lit. "): When Alba pushes all of his magic power to it's highest level, he forces his magic core and body to go beyond their limitations, pushing his powers beyond their maximum threshold to alarming, unimaginable levels. Augmenting his magic's destructive force in frighting new ways, all of his natural skills are also increased to their utmost highest potential, such as speed, strength, durability and etc., with his magic origin's primary function boosted to otherworldly levels, making him appear less than human and more monstrous in nature. While in this form, Alba awakens his dormant powers in order to drastically increase his abilities to the next stage, taking his powers to brand new levels he could not achieve naturally. Not only are all of their original abilities increased and improved upon exponentially, but he is bestowed brand new abilities that dwarf the originals. His Black clown mode is rather frightening in appearance and is an extremely horrific transformation that is unlike any other magic power in Earth Land, Albas can spontaneously and quickly increase his power-level to match and even surpass those belonging to superior opponents and overcome them in a moments notice; this adaptation applies to all personal parameters that his body and magic falls under, from physical, mental, magical, raw power, speed and fighting skills; they will keep increasing until the opposition finds itself severely outmatched, surviving and recovering from incredible punishments until not even once of strength is left to oppose Alba's mad assault. When facing some particularly extreme circumstances, Alba will eventually reach a breaking point, his power-level exploding as he fights in this form, and in the end, no matter how huge the gap in power, his body will always adapt and evolve in order to surpass his opponent. While in his transformation, he can not only use new abilities, but is even able to push his other abilities beyond their limits by creating new and more advanced ways to use them, improving their capabilities to unprecedented heights of power and efficiency. This transformation bares a similar characteristic to Third Origin Release (第三の原点リリース, Dai san no genten rirīsu), seeing as how this transformation unlocks the Alba's Magic Power that he has the potential to obtain, with the difference being there doesn't exist any long lasting harmful effects. When simply walking around, his body exudes what appears to be a type of magic aura that unleashes a nearly endless wave of high pressurized ethernano powerful enough to crush even the most prestigious of S-Class wizards without bothering to pay attention. When fighting with this power, Alba can easily take down thousands of enemies by himself, without the need of assistance or help. |-| Stage 1= TBA |-| Stage 2= TBA |-| Stage 3= TBA |-| Stage 4= TBA Ascension Overture Magical Abilities Prowess Immeasurable Magic Energy: * [[Second Origin Activation|'Second Origin Activation']]: * Third Origin Activation: * Magical Aura: Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Ethernano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Vanidas' magical aura is different compared to other wizards, glowing with a unique shade of gold that covers most of his body. When unleashed, the magical energy surges around his body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power he unleash outward, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. * Defenser Counter: Defenser is also capable of being utilized as a form of counterattack, allowing the user to deliver damage to the attacker when the user is hit; essentially, it is just as it is labeled; a counterattack. When performing Defenser Counter, the user kicks Defenser away from them upon the moment of the spell being activated, before returning to them as magnetized. This serves not only as a reflector, but also as an unpredictable approach to opponents. If timed correctly, it will trip opponents, leaving them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Upon contact with the opposing technique, Defenser reverses the opponent's attack, whether it be close-range or projectile, upon them, returning it to sender, causing the user to retaliate in any way that they wish as well. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the Defenser is dissipated. If the attack is a powerful spell such as a Secret Art, then the attacker will be knocked back at a ninety degree angle. The user is capable of leaping out of the counterattack, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise. Essentially, a Defenser, when used to counter, multiplies a spell or technique's damage by one point five percent when there is a successful counter. If a projectile is reversed several times, then this method of harnessing Defenser will be rendered null and void, as the user loses the energy to retain the stance, and the projectile just passes through the stance and damages the user normally. Defenser is capable of being used for regular offense, as with it, the user is capable of knocking their opponent downwards. Defenser, when used as a counterattack, weaker when used against airborne opponents, and doesn't become invincible. It can travel through enemies unhindered, though. However, since the user kicks it, they cannot hold it in place, meaning that timing is crucial in reflecting projectiles. Note that when Defenser comes back to the user, it can also reflect any projectiles back at any angle at the last second. * Ethernano Manipulation: Additional Magical Abilities Ways of Combat Demon = Malice Magic = = Demon Magic = = Space Magic = = Darkness Magic = Human = Regulus = = Territory = = Time Magic = = Fire Magic = Trivia